


He deals the cards.

by oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigars, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Russian Empire, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: TW: Alcoholism, and SmokingIvan sighed and dealt the cards.





	He deals the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Russian empire, right after the commonwealth is dissolved and right before the rebellions.

“Let’s play a little game”

Ivan said as he shuffled the deck, “a small game of Durak perhaps?”.  

Tolys did not respond or look him in the eye, he just sat there studying him.

 

The room was a mess, Ivan was a mess.

There were deep dark circles under Ivan’s bloodshot eyes, and his skin was as pale as a ghost. Tolys shuddered as he smelled the strong scent of alcohol on Ivan’s breath.

They were not far apart, only separated by a small table in the corner of Ivan’s room and a deck of cards between them.

 

Around the room, there were empty bottles, scattered papers, and cigars. All indicators of another restless night.

Being an empire was not all it was cracked up to be, and it was taking its toll on him. Being a nation is a balancing act, being an empire even more so.

 

For a moment, Tolys could almost see the child he used to be, the one he used to know. The one who laughed, and smiled, the lonely boy with the hollow eyes.

 

_“One day… when I’m stronger, we can be friends!”_

 

Tolys almost shook his head. They could never be friends now, even if they wanted to. Things were simpler then, the world was smaller and lighter. Maybe then they could have been friends, but not now.

Ivan was an empire now, and Tolys his subordinate. Ivan owned everything, even the clothes on his back and If he wanted, he could take it all away. He could take what little Tolys had left, and leave him with nothing.

  

Yet he didn’t, for now, Ivan seemed content with all of his possessions. Content enough to sit, play, and indulge in his vices. But Tolys was still on edge, being an empire can change a nation, and he knew that first hand. 

 

Ivan was clearly different from the other powerful nations, out of his element in this luxury and even in his own city of St.Petersburg, he was out of his element.

 

Ivan opened a box of cigars.

“Would you like one?”

“No, thank you”

Those were the first words they had exchanged since they first sat down.

 

Ivan sighed and dealt the cards.

Tolys kept his fists clenched at his sides, his mouth shut, and plotted his escape.

 


End file.
